


Waking Up In Vegas

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Art, Collaboration, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Morning After, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The amount of things that Tony has done while drunk is ridiculously long and would surprise no one to hear. Getting married though? That's a first even for him.





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all, it's **Stars** here! We're back with another collab and we hope you like it!
> 
> Fun fact though. Normally we discuss what we'll do every month, or one of us suggests a concept and then we decide on a scenario. This was one of the lucky times where one of us created something and the other went "I will totally add something to that." 
> 
> So you can blame me ~~and the cavities you get from the sweetness~~ for the scenario this time. I got the idea and couldn't stop until it was penned ^^

Tony woke up with a groan and a pounding head. His mouth felt like he’d eaten a dirty sock and his body hadn’t felt this bad since his college bender days. He squinted open his eyes to find a blissfully dark room. It was also a room he was familiar with; his favourite penthouse suite in Las Vegas.

It had been a long time since he’d made use of it as he’d never had a reason to come to Vegas while dating Pepper - but with that relationship long over, with the universe saved from the angry purple grape and him very definitively _retiring_ from hero work, he’d had some free time on his hands.

So he’d suggested a trip to Vegas with Loki.

The demi-god had quickly and surprisingly become a fast friend to Tony after arriving on Earth with Thor and Bruce. They spent a lot of time together while defending the universe; in truth, they were now _more_ than friends. They weren’t quite ‘fuck buddies’ and were closer to a ‘couple’ but they didn’t really admit as much.

They were enjoying themselves as they both took a break from heroics; spending time being the hedonistic, creative little shits they were born to be.

The thought of Loki made Tony smile. He could feel the long, warm, muscled line of the mage against his back and one arm thrown over Tony’s waist. Tony was hoping that Loki would feel generous enough to magic away his headache. The memories were patchy but they’d both drunk a lot last night. They’d also made a small fortune on most of the games as they were a force to be reckoned with when placed in front of any table.

Looking down the length of his body, he found a pale hand resting against his lower stomach, on top of the sheet. He found a silver ring with a twisting tree and roots design on Loki’s left ring finger—and Tony suddenly woke up a hell of a lot more.

He almost didn’t want to look at his hand, but Tony slowly raised it, staring in a mixture of shock and horror at the silver band wrapped around his finger. It was the same as Loki’s and it was _Nordic_. Norse culture had been pretty popular since Thor had shown up, and it made Tony think that, no matter how drunk they were, Loki had made them seek out something at least vaguely Asgardian.

And if they had the rings combined with their stubborn determination when they decided they wanted something...

“Oh fuck,” Tony hissed before shifting in Loki’s hold so he could shake the other man awake by the shoulder. Loki was quick to open his eyes, an instant glare and snarl forming at the rude awakening. Tony didn’t give a damn as he told him, “I’m pretty sure we got married, Loki.” Loki's expression turned to puzzlement. Tony just grabbed Loki’s left wrist and dragged it so the mage’s hand was in front of his face. “Ring. Vegas. Alcohol. _Married_.”

Loki’s lips slowly tipped upwards, beginning to look dreadfully amused. “Would this not be considered more of an elopement?”

“ _Not helping_ ,” Tony growled, letting Loki’s wrist go in order to roll away and look for his cell phone. He needed to call Pepper and hope to all hell this wasn’t already all over the news. “Fuck, we need to get this annulled, and quick.”

He was just about to toss off the sheet and begin to search in earnest, when Loki remarked, sounding calm and casual. “Asgardians do not believe in divorce, Anthony.”

Tony froze, his mind taking a good minute to fully acknowledge and understand that sentence. He turned to look over his shoulder at the straight-faced mage. He didn’t look like he was making a joke; he looked as serious as Tony had ever seen him. Tony still couldn’t believe it, and he said as much. “You have got to be fucking kidding me, Loki.”

“Honour and tradition are sacred to the Aesir,” Loki continued, unperturbed. “It is Midgard’s fault if they make such commitment ceremonies easily accessible to the inebriated.”

Tony opened his mouth, readying himself to argue the point, but even he was not stupid enough to start his argument with ‘ _but you’re not technically Aesir, so it doesn’t matter, right?_ ’ He settled instead for appealing to Loki’s preference to flouting the rules.

“Okay, but, _you’re_ still going to secretly get a divorce with me, right? No one needs to know!”

Loki frowned. “It does not quite work that way, Anthony. I will know, and more so, Heimdall will not be oblivious to what has occurred, nor The Norns.”

“Yeah, but, we were _drunk_ ; doesn’t that give us some kind of technicality?”

Loki shook his head. “The argument would be that we would not have done so if we did not wish to, no matter how intoxicated.” Something suddenly became shuttered in the demi-god’s expression and his next question was asked carefully, “Would it be so bad to be my husband, Anthony?”

And that was one hell of a loaded question.

“Loki we’ve only been...” Tony made a face before settling on, “ _in a relationship_ for a handful of months. I mean, granted, getting married to me might only be a couple of decades of inconvenience to you, but it’s the rest of my-”

“Thor would not allow my consort a mortal death,” Loki interrupted. “It would be of little difficulty to extend your life to match that of any Aesir.”

Tony fell silent at that announcement, his mouth hanging open and his hand frozen in the air, the point he’d been intending to make entirely lost.

“He, you, we, _what?_ ” Tony eventually managed to stutter out.

Loki gave him a small smile, he also brought a careful hand forward to lightly touch Tony’s arm, running a hand over it and up to his shoulder in a soothing gesture. “I would not be averse to having you as my life-bonded, Anthony Stark. It is true we have only been with one another for a short time, but I do not believe I am alone in saying; I have met no other who matches me so completely. Would you disagree?”

Tony swallowed, but he also shook his head in the negative. It made Loki’s grin pull wider as his hand came to cup Tony’s neck. He pulled him close until they could brush their mouths together in a close-lipped kiss.

“It would be an honour,” Loki murmured, “to be your life-partner, Anthony.” Loki held Tony’s eyes and continued, his expression surprisingly open and gentle. “It would make me happy to announce our union to this and every world.”

Tony let out a shaky breath, feeling his heart race while his eyes remained wide. He stared into Loki’s deep green gaze and saw hope and affection; he saw a face Tony had already admitted he could happily wake up next to every day for the rest of his life. He saw a man who _did_ fit him, more than any other ever had.

Tony had never been proposed to before, nor had he ever proposed to someone else and meant it - not since last night, not since _right now_ and although a part of him was slightly terrified the rest of him felt ready to jump in feet first.

It was like soaring in the Iron Man suit - it was like learning to fly; it was knowing Loki was promising to catch him if he fell.

Tony felt his mouth twitch towards a smile, he licked his lips and he answered, “I, um, I’d like to be with you too. I mean, honoured to marry, er, life-partner with you as well.”

Shit, he was bad at feelings and putting what he felt into words.

Loki seemed to understand. He also wasn’t offended; he just laughed softly, his eyes crinkling with amusement and fondness. He then kissed Tony again, soft and chaste.

“We’d best return to your tower, _husband_.” Loki’s eyes were dancing with laughter and mischief. “I wish to announce it quickly so I can then spirit you away for our,” he smirked, “ _honeymoon_.”

Tony chuckled. “And here I thought you’d like possessively parading me around in front of everyone.” But despite his teasing he couldn’t deny his own interest in the idea. “But I like the idea of getting away, of privately celebrating.” He laughed again and shook his head, bringing up his hand to stare down at the ring. “Married. Hell. I never thought that would happen to me.”

“Nor I,” Loki admitted, making Tony glance back up. He found Loki holding his gaze seriously. Loki also reached for Tony's hand, covering it with his own. “I never thought I would find someone so remarkable and worthy of tying my life to.”

He had a faint smirk, but his eyes were nothing but loving. It made Tony fight the urge to fidget. He settled instead for lying back down beside Loki, feeling the mage’s arm curl around him and draw him close until Tony’s head was resting on his shoulder.

“I’m glad I married you,” Tony found himself quietly admitting, staring at the rings around their fingers and liking how they felt and looked. “You make me feel like this is going to be the best decision of my life.”

It was only because Tony was lying so close that he felt Loki’s relieved exhale. It was followed by the tightening of Loki’s arm around Tony until it was an even more possessive grip. Tony just closed his eyes and smiled, relaxing into his husband’s embrace. He felt warm, he felt happy and he felt _excited_.

All and all, it was a pretty perfect morning, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, our latest collab! And, have some bonus notes from a conversation we shared. Nova giggled imagining the two of them getting married by an Elvis impersonator and the following transpired:
> 
>  **Stars:** Imagine if it was a THOR impersonator.  
>  **Nova:** yeeeessss  
>  I love this  
>  **Stars:** That it’s a big thing in Vegas and Tony thinks it’s hilarious and Loki is drunk enough to think so as well. “Blessings from the king of Asgard” XDDD  
>  **Nova:** they have all the "avengers" and avengers wedding package!  
>  **Stars:** OMG YESSSS  
>  People have a tendency to ask the tony impersonator to crash the weddings  
> He makes a better living doing that and taking selfies with the brides and grooms XD


End file.
